The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Anna Sun", and which is broadly similar to the Kelsey Plum Tree (unpatented), with which it is most similar in appearance, but from which it is distinguished in being ready for harvest about 3 weeks later than in the Kelsey Plum Tree, and by producing a fruit which has a Medium Green skin color with a Yellow-colored flesh.
The applicant, in an effort to upgrade the fruit products of his employer, has germinated thousands of plum seeds of random parentage, grown the resultant seedlings to maturity and carefully studied the characteristics of the progeny in an effort to discover new and superior varieties of plums. The subject variety was discovered as a result of this procedure.